1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high gain, field effect transistor differential amplifier.
2. Prior Art
Conventional differential amplifiers achieve relatively low voltage gain. Moreover, these amplifiers are typically implemented by the interconnection of non-complementary transistor devices. This has the undesirable effect of limiting the output voltage swing of the amplifier due to an inherent threshold level drop in voltage. What is more, many amplifier circuits are dynamic in operation, requiring bootstrap capacitor means and clocked precharge circuits. This is disadvantageous, inasmuch as the size and cost of the amplifier circuit are increased.
Examples of prior art circuits include the following:
U.s. pat. No. 3,700,981 Oct. 24, 1972 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,775,693 Nov. 27, 1973 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,875,887 Apr. 8, 1975.